There are currently several computer-based systems which manage a user's online content choices and which provide recommendations of items to the user. Additionally, users utilize various communications media, which may include mobile messages, email messages, as well social network applications such as Facebook, Twitter, Linked-in, Google+ network applications to share content from various sources with other users.
However, users of such systems may still be overwhelmed by the content available across various websites and may still need to look to many different sources to consume their desired content. Such users would benefit from a service which would present them with more relevant and targeted content aggregated from across multiple unrelated websites and applications. Similarly, the automatic generation of a user's profile and seamless propagation of a user's profile across multiple third-party websites and applications and building of social instructions based on the user's profile would further enhance a user's online experience. Additionally, publishers of these websites would benefit from providing access to more relevant and targeted content on content aggregators, social networks and personalization services.